liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
An Electrifying Experience
"An Electrifying Experience" (Mysterious Lightning Biribiri Alien, "Nazo no Denki Biribiri Eirian", 謎の電気ビリビリ·エイリアン) is the fifth episode of Stitch!. It first aired in Japan on October 29, 2008, and in English on January 25, 2010. Plot The episode starts out with Yuna, Stitch, and Grandma coming over to Jumba and Pleakley's for dinner. Stitch is excited and starts to eat all of the food, much to Yuna's annoyance. After finding some food too bad enough for everyone's lips to pucker up, Stitch decides to add in some black pepper. On the asteriod, Hämsterviel is watching, trying to learn more on how to get the ultimate power. When he notices Stitch's Good Deed Counter go up, he deducts that the device is how he should get the power. Gantu is watching his favorite Soap Opera, "The Young and The Stupid" (based off of "The Young and The Restless"), while Reuben is making sandwiches and trying to ignore Gantu's pleads of Michigo, the main star, to fall in love with him after having so many boyfriends who went into comas. Hämsterviel interrupts them and tells Gantu to go down to Earth to get the Good Deed Tracker, with some help from a yellow Experiment under his control. At the barbecue, everyone is prepared to eat, while Stitch tries to eat everything. Suddenly, a blackout occurs, and while Pleakley goes to get candles, Stitch eats all of the food, which he blames a Yokai for, but Grandma doubts it. Yuna teases Stitch and is about to discipline him through a karate match, but she cheats when pretending to see something in the air, causing Stitch to look too, and getting Yuna to tackle him. Suddenly, they hear Mr. Honda scream. Stitch and Yuna go to see what was wrong, and he explains that he was attacked by a yellow dragon Yokai. Yuna and Stitch go into town while Jumba takes a hesitant Pleakley as well. Yuna and Stitch start to go around asking people what they saw. They then note that people saw a creature part dog, part snake, part electric eel and flies through that air like a dragon. They then see Penny and Kenny, who are also looking for the monster. Yuna and Penny get into an argument, but it is broken up when the neon lights for the theatre they are at shorts out, with a yellow dragon-looking creature fly away. Stitch chases after him and has him cornered. Sparky then reveals himself, much to Stitch's joy, but has no idea that he is being controlled. Yuna comes over and wonders how Stitch knows him. Stitch explains that Sparky's his cousin, much to Yuna's shock. Penny and Kenny then come over and frame the two of being behind everything, causing Yuna and Penny to get into another argument before Jumba and Pleakley arrive with a weapon. They greet Sparky, Jumba explaining how he made him before making Stitch 405 Experiments later. Stitch tries to hug Sparky, but under the mind control, he electrocutes Stitch, angering Yuna to avenge him. However, she is electrocuted too, and is ridiculed by Penny and Kenny for her hair, now standing up. Sparky approaches the two, and electrocutes Kenny, causing the siblings to run off. Stitch and Sparky are about to go one-on-one until Jumba uses the 'weapon' to suck Sparky into a container, but it runs out of power, and Pleakley tells Jumba that he now owes him a new vacuum cleaner. At Yuna's House, everyone is confused by why Sparky attacked his own cousin. She is then more concerned about her hair, feeling embarassed about what would happen if she showed up to school with that look. Stitch calls her a supermodel, but she's not joking. Pleakley then redoes her hair (Stitch tries to help with his mucus, but Yuna denies in disgust) into the hairstyle of Michigo from "The Young And The Stupid." After that problem is taken care of, everyone starts to think about what to do. Jumba then brings up the collar on Sparky controlling him, which Stitch volunteers to get off. Just then, giant footsteps are heard. Gantu approaches the house and tears off the roof, much to the surprise of everyone, since they thought that Gantu was now good. He denies it by stating that he needed a job, so he works for Hämsterviel to help rule the Universe. He then demands that Stitch hand over the Good Deed Counter, but he refuses. Sparky attacks him, and the two fight until Grandma interferes, scolding the two for fighting. Stitch feels sorry, and she especially calls out Sparky for attacking Stitch. She warns him that the Chitama Spiritual Stone will punish him for his actions, but Gantu disregards it as an Earth myth. Stitch then chases after Sparky into the Chitama Forest. Kijimunaa watches with horror as the two fight. The end results in Sparky electrocuting Stitch again and taking the Good Deed Counter. While everyone tends to Stitch, a storm comes, and Yuna tells Sparky to hide, but he refuses. He jumps into the air in victory, but lightning strikes him so hard that he is knocked out unconscious and the collar is destroyed. Yuna states that the lightning reflected off of the Spiritual Stone. When Sparky awakens, he and Stitch properly greet each other before meeting Yuna. She tells him that Grandma was right, much to the shock of Gantu. She then tells Sparky about Ichariba Chodei, and that she is part of Stitch's Ohana. Sparky likes the word, and gives the Good Deed Counter back to Stitch, the latter saying the word "Chodei" while Pleakley cries. Gantu tries to stop Sparky, but gets electrocuted. Stitch then looks to his Good Deed Counter, which went from 10 to 0. Jumba explains the failsafe of the Device: when Stitch takes it off, it will go back to zero, so that no one else will take away his Good Deeds. Stitch is disappointed by this, but Yuna tells him that she will help him get the points back. Everyone then wonders what to do with Sparky. Yuna jokes that she would like him as a hair stylist, much to everyone's annoyance. Gantu returns to the asteroid, where he is reprimanded by Hämsterviel for failing. He also got a hairdo from Sparky, but Hämsterviel is still furious, yelling at him while Reuben makes his sandwich. Experiments *Sparky (221) *Reuben (625) Yokai *Kijimunaa Errors *Even though Stitch added black pepper to Pleakley's food and caused everyone to sneeze, which Yuna considers to be a Bad Deed, Hämsterviel watches it go up instead of down. *It is impossible to get a hairdo done that fast when Pleakley does it on Yuna. *In the English Dub, it is unexplained how Gantu got a hairdo, seeing as he has no visible hair. *It is impossible for anyone to rotate their heads 180˚, but for some reason, Sparky is able to do so. *The trees that Stitch and Sparky fight on alternate. *Hämsterviel is never told about to Yuna or Grandma, even though Jumba, Stitch and Pleakley would think it be important for them to know who he is. **However, when Gantu brings up Hämsterviel, Yuna has no reaction to it. Trivia *By Episode Order, Stitch, Reuben and Sparky have all appeared in the same order they all appeared in Stitch! The Movie. *It is revealed that both Gantu and Pleakley love the show, "The Young and the Stupid." *Jumba was revealed to have used Mind-Control collars before. *Deleted Scenes from the Japanese Dub: **An extended scene of Stitch eating the food before his lips pucker up. **Pleakley's contradicting himself to go after Sparky is extended. **At the end, Sparky does become a hair stylist, and runs his own shop, which is seen again in "Pleakley loves Hollywood." **An appearance of Penny and Kenny's mother, where she gets her hair treated. **The hair salon scene also explains how Gantu got his own hairdo. Category:Stitch! Episodes